russelfandomcom-20200213-history
DWXI-TV
DWDE-TV, channel 35, is a UHF television station in the Philippines owned and operated by the Delta Broadcasting System, a company owned by El Shaddai servant leader Bro. Mike Z. Velarde. Its studios and transmitter are located at 8F Queensway Building, 118 Amorsolo St. Legaspi Village, Makati City, National Capital Region (Region V). This station is currently having a test broadcast, but operates on weak signal only. By January 2017, it officially opened on the air, but it discontinue due to lack of facilities of its station's studios and transmitter. On April 30, 2019, Bro. Mike announced that this channel will soon to be operating on DTT via TVplus as the renewal of franchise of the network has already approved by the Philippine Congress. History Fourteen years after DWXI-AM 1314 was launched, El Shaddai leader Bro. Mike Z. Velarde launched a TV station that was put on VHF Channel 11 (from MBC, the original owners of the frequency allocation; latterly QTV / Q now GMA News TV co-owned by GMA Network a subsidiary of Citynet Network Marketing and Productions in 2005 until it went analog shut-off on Channel 11 on June 5, 2019 permanently). It shows religious TV Shows, including El Shaddai. In 1998, ZOE Broadcasting Network through its head Jesus is Lord leader Eddie Villanueva bought Channel 11 and DBS TV moved to Channel 35. Around 2004, it ceased broadcasting due to poor ratings & lack of funds. Despite this, El Shaddai appointments & events are still heard over DWXI-AM. On September 15, 2012, during the Weekly Family Appointment with El Shaddai at Amvel City, Bro. Mike announced to the audience and to its listeners and viewers that DBS granted its TV equipments for DBS TV's comeback as early as possible. On July 14, 2016, DBS TV-35 resumed its operations as a test broadcast. As of this moment, it only operates on weak signal and can be picked up by some Cavite, Laguna, Batangas and southern Metro Manila viewers by airing the previous Family Appointment with El Shaddai. On December 4, 2016, during the 28th Anniversary of El Shaddai DWXI PPFI Hong Kong Chapter, Bro. Mike announced that by January 2017, this television station was supposed to be officially back on the air, but it discontinued due to lack of facilities of its station's studios and transmitter. On April 30, 2019, during the Tuesday Family Appointment with El Shaddai, Bro. Mike announced that this channel will be operate in full digital terrestrial television (DTT) via TVplus as the renewal of franchise is approved already by the Philippine Congress. On April 17, 2019, the Philippine Congress passed the Republic Act No. 11303 known as "An Act Renewing for Another Twenty-five (25) Years the Franchise Granted to the Delta Broadcasting System, Inc. to Establish, Maintain and Operate the Radio and Television Broadcasting Stations within the Philippines Under Republic Act No. 7723" signed by President Rodrigo Duterte. That means, DBS has fully maintain and operate the radio and TV broadcast stations within the Philippines. See also *''DWXI-AM'' *''Delta Broadcasting System'' *''El Shaddai (movement)'' *''Mike Velarde'' References #''^ http://www.asiawaves.net/philippines-tv.htm#delta'' Category:Television stations in National Capital Region Category:Television channels and stations established in 1995 Category:Television channels and stations disestablished in 2004